kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Zenki
Main= Zenki is one of the main characters in Kishin Douji Zenki. He is a guardian spirit with black and red hair, red eyes, very detailed armor and a tiara with a third eye on it. He has pointy ears and his trademark fang is on the left side. Zenki is one of Chiaki Enno's guardian spirits. He has a free will and is very hot tempered. Anime/Manga Zenki first appears as a stone statue in the Enno Shrine. Two greedy men break the seal on a Seed of Evil and in turn get transformed into a two headed monster. As the monster attacks Chiaki and her grandmother Saki, Chiaki calls out for help and her Guardian Bracelet unseals Zenki, who then proceeds to fight the monster. Ingame He appears in all of the Kishin Douji Zenki games, as he is the titular character. In most of these games, the player takes control of either Zenki, Chiaki or even both of them. |-|Zenki's forms= Anime In the anime, Zenki has four forms. His transformation line goes as follows: Chibi -> Guardian Spirit -> Ultimate Guardian -> Rudora Fusion Soul His Chibi and Guardian Spirit forms are aviable to him from the start, while he reaches his Ultimate Guardian form in Episode 29 of the anime. Zenki's Rudora Fusion Soul form only appears in the final episode of the anime. * Chibi Zenki ** This form is very weak, as even Chiaki is able to fling him around like a toy. * Guaridan Spirit Zenki ** This is Zenki's true form. He is very powerful and tears Karuma Beasts apeart with ease. Yet, when he meets Roh, Guardian Spirit Zenki is easily defeated by him. * Ultimate Guardian Zenki ** When Goki joins the party, he enables Zenki to take on this form by casting the Vajura-Mahar spell. In this form, Zenki turns the tables and completely annihilates Roh. * Rudora Fusion Soul Zenki ** When even Ultimate Guardian Zenki's and Goki's power isn't enough to defeat a powerful, spaceship-like Karuma Beast, Zenki, Chiaki and Goki fuse together, forming Rudora Fusion Soul Zenki. ** In this form, Zenki turns into a state where he always has the power of Rudora without using it or utilizing the Golden Axe. It should also be noted that Zenki cannot transform by himself. Most of the time, he is in his Chibi form and needs Chiaki with her Guardian Bracelet to be tranformed into his Guardian Spirit form. As noted in the entry for Zenki's Ultimate Guardian form, he needs both Chiaki and Goki to attain this form, who will then cast the Vajura-Mahar spell: * Chiaki: "Vajura, Mahar... Samaskara!" * Goki: "Arrive, Five Greats!" * Ultimate Guardian Zenki: "Rajas! The Ultimate Guardian Zenki has been resurrected!" Manga In the manga, Zenki has six forms. (One of these is exclusive to a single chapter of the manga and can be found in the '''Alternate Timeline' section of this tabber.) His transformation line goes as follows: '''Chibi -> Guardian Spirit -> Ultimate Guardian -> Jupiter -> Rudora Fusion Soul' * Chibi Zenki ** The same as in the anime, only that he sometimes can transform without Chiaki's help. This is contrary to his Anime counterpart who can never transform by himself. * Guardian Spirit Zenki and Ultimate Guardian Zenki ** Very similar to his Anime counterpart, only that he is way more powerful and uses moves that are never seen in the Anime (besides the OVA episode). These attacks can also be used in the SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden. * Jupiter Zenki ** This form is Manga exclusive and makes Zenki so powerful that in one Volume, he even punches Vasara almost through the entire moon. * Rudora Fusion Soul ** From the looks and abilities, this form is the same as in the Anime, but unlike his Anime counterpart, this one has Chiaki give Zenki her strength instead of Goki and Chiaki fusing with Zenki. ** Other differences also include Zenki transforming from his Jupiter form into this form and the white coloration of his Rudora Fusion Soul form. ** In the Anime, Zenki completely skips his Jupiter form and goes straight from Ultimate Guardian to Rudora Fusion Soul. Also in the Anime, his Rudora Fusion Soul form has a golden coloration, while the Manga counterpart is glowing white. More on Zenki's "moves" can be read in the corresponding games' pages or the '''Rudora and Zenki's strength'-tabber.'' Alternate timeline These forms are Zenki's forms from the official timeline. There is also an alternate timeline in Manga Volume 5 Chapter 3, where Chibi Zenki has another transformation, exclusive to that one chapter. These are Zenki's alternate timeline transformations: Chibi -> Pentagram * Pentagram Zenki ** This form only appears in the alternate timeline and is strengthwise comparable to Zenki's Jupiter form. Chibi Zenki transforms into Pentagram Zenki all by himself, but afterwards never uses this form again. ** Pentagram Zenki acts as an alternate version of Zenki's Guardian Spirit form. Trivia Skipping forms * It should also be mentioned, that Zenki's case is very similar to Karuma's, as she skips her second form, which only appears in Den Ei Rei Bu, but also never appears in the anime. Manga exclusive forms * The following forms only appear in the Manga: Jupiter Zenki and Pentagram Zenki. * As Zenki's Jupiter, Rudora Fusion Soul and Pentagram forms have no official names I felt free to dub them by myself, giving them names based on facts concerning these forms. Thus all credit for these forms' dubbed names goes to Semerone. * The reasons why I dubbed Zenki's Manga exclusive forms the way I did, can be found in my [[:Thread:915|Semerone's to do list section on '''Zenki']]'' |-|Rudora and Zenki's strength= Anime If he wants to, Zenki can be really powerful. This can be seen best in Episode 17, where he uses his most powerful move, the Rudora. It deserts a whole forest and leaves a huge crater, but also is a double edged sword, as it is so powerful, that it mortally wounds Zenki if he uses it. Ingame Zenki can use the Rudora in all of his SNES games. It is a very powerful attack, just like in the anime. Battle Raiden/Batoru Raiden In Battle Raiden, Rudora uses up 1/6th of Zenki's health and a Rudora protection scroll, but fills up the entire screen and destroys most normal enemies in one hit. It also deals about 1/4th of the mini bosses and bosses health of damage. It is also notable, that Princess Ryuuki (also known as the Dark Curse Bearer or Anjura) is excluded from this, as she's weak to Rudora and dies ind two to three hits from it. This might be a reference to her appearance in the manga, where Zenki uses the Rudora as a last resort against her, which instantly kills her. Den Ei Rei Bu In Den Ei Rei Bu, Rudora is Zenki's strongest attack. It can be only used in the anime seqence battles, if the power bar is full and Zenki has the green tear/advantage. If Rudora hits the foe head on, it takes him/her from a full health bar into the low, red range of their health and knocks them down. If the player is fast enough, Zenki might score another free hit on his foe, while the enemy is still getting up and unable to counter Zenki's attack. If the player has very lucky timing and enough health, another Rudora might follow the previous one. Tenchi Meidou In Tenchi Meidou, Rudora is again Zenki's strongest attack. It can only be used, if Zenki uses four attack cards of his favorite element and deals great damage to his opponent. More content will be added soon... In general Zenki can only use the Rudora in his Guardian Spirit and Ultimate Guardian forms. In his Chibi form, most of his abilities are sealed away, making him much weaker than his true self. This can be seen in both the anime and the manga where Chibi Zenki sleeps on the rooftop. It is too cold outside, so he goes inside and ends up sleeping in Chiaki's bed where it is warmer. When Chiaki wakes up on the next morning, she notices a weird, huge budge in her blanket and checks it out. She finds sleeping Chibi Zenki and mistakes him for a pervert. In the manga (Volume 1), she beats him up and screams at him. Zenki wakes up and wonders what happened to him. He doesn't understand why Chiaki hit him and proceeds to kick her, sending her out of the door in return. Obviously, this doesn't make things any better, as an angry Chiaki now comes back and hits the terrified Chibi in the head. In the anime, Chiaki flings Chibi Zenki out of the window like a doll without him waking up or noticing anything. More information on Zenki's Ultimate Guardian form will be added soon... |-| Gallery (Anime/Manga)= Anime Chibi Zenki Two headed monster chibi zenki anime.png|Chibi Zenki fighting a two headed Karuma Beast (Episode 1) Zenki seal break anime.png|Chibi Zenki transforming into his Guardian Spirit form Chibi zenki anime.png|Chibi Zenki smiling because he smells a Karuma Seed (Episode 8) Chibi zenki anime 2.png|Miki Souma mistakes Chibi Zenki for a demon and attacks him (Episode 8) Golden dragon chibi zenki anime.png|The golden dragon (who transforms into Zenki's golden axe) and Chibi Zenki (Episode 21) Chibi Zenki anime 3.jpg|Chibi Zenki teasing Chiaki because she put him into her bag. (Episode 30) With Chiaki Chiaki chibi zenki anime 2.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting a Karuma Beast (Episode 2) Chiaki chibi zenki anime 3.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting (Episode 2) Chibi zenki chiaki anime.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki (Episode 10) Chibi zenki chiaki anime 2.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki (Episode 13) Chiaki chibi zenki anime.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting (Episode 25) Guardian Spirit Zenki Anju monster gs zenki anime.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki fighting Anju in her Karuma Beast form (Episode 17) Karuma tree gs zenki chiaki anime.png|Zenki and Chiaki fighting Karuma in her tree form (Episode 25) Gs zenki anime 2.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki (Episode 25) Anime gs zenki.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki with his golden axe (Episode 31) Anime gs zenki 2.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki (Episode 31) Ultimate Guardian Zenki Zenki Vajura Mahar anime.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki transforming into his Ultimate Guardian form (Episode 29) Ultimate Guardian Zenki anime.PNG|The introduction of Zenki's Ultimate Guardian form (Episode 29) Ultimate guardian zenki anime 2.png|Ultimate Guardian Zenki (Episode 29) Using Rudora (Episode 17) Zenki rudora anime.png|Zenki preparing himself to use Rudora Zenki rudora anime 2.png|Zenki summoned lightning/thunder bolts and his hit by them, charging himself up to use Rudora Zenki rudora anime 3.png|Zenki using Rudora against Anju in her Karuma Beast form Rudora escape anime.png|Chiaki, Kuribayashi, Miki Souma, Jukai and Saki escaping from the huge explosion caused by Zenki's Rudora Sealed Zenki sealed anime.png|Zenki sealed in a rock (Episode 1) Zenki sealed anime 2.png|Zenki sealed as a petrified statue (Episode 16) Manga Volume 1 Zenki sealed manga.png|Zenki sealed in a rock inside the Enno Shrine GS Zenki manga.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki talks to the two headed Karuma Beast while a puzzled Chiaki can be seen in the background Chibi zenki manga.png|Chibi Zenki rushing forth to fight a Karuma Beast Using Rudora (Curse Sorcerers' ark) Zenki Rudora manga.png|Zenki using Rudora against the Dark Curse Bearer in her naga form (Volume 2) Zenki Rudora manga 2.png|The huge explosion caused by Zenki's Rudora covers the entire arena (Volume 2) Volume 5 Goki Chiaki UG Zenki manga.png|Goki, Chiaki and Ultimate Guardian Zenki as they appear in the manga Chibi Zenki manga 2.png|Chibi Zenki waking up in what seems to be an altenate timeline, as Chiaki doesn't recognize him. Jupiter Zenki Zenki manga cover 12.png|Jupiter Zenki as he appears in the coverart of Volume 12 Pentagram Zenki Pentagram Zenki manga.png|The introduction of Zenki's Pentagram form. Pentagram Zenki manga 2.png|Pentagram Zenki only appears in Volume 5 Chapter 3 and is exclusive to this alternate timeline. Pentagram Zenki manga 3.png|Pentagram Zenki eating a Karuma Seed. Chiaki can be seen in the background. Pentagram Zenki Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki asks Zenki, if her friends (who were turned into pictures by a Karuma Beast) will return to normal. Zenki tells her that they will be fine. Trivia * Zenki's Jupiter and Pentagram forms are exclusive to the manga and never appear anywhere else. * As Zenki's Jupiter, Rudora Fusion Soul and Pentagram forms have no official names I felt free to dub them by myself, giving them names based on facts concerning these forms. Thus all credit for these forms' dubbed names goes to Semerone. |-| Gallery (Ingame)= Games Batoru Raiden (Battle Raiden) Mugshots Chibi Zenki mugshots Battle Raiden.png|Chibi Zenki's facial expressions GS Zenki mugshots Battle Raiden.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki's facial expressions Sprites Chibi zenki sprite battle raiden.png|Chibi Zenki Gs zenki sprite battle raiden.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki Cutscenes Zenki sleep Battle Raiden cutout.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the intro cutscene Zenki battle raiden 00015.png|Zenki sleeping in Chiaki's bed Zenki battle raiden 00030.png|Chiaki dragging Zenki along with her Zenki transform battle raiden.png|Chibi Zenki transforming... Zenki transform battle raiden 2.png|...into his Guardian Spirit form Zenki transform battle raiden 3.png|"The Guardian Zenki has risen!" Using Rudora Dark curse bearer battle raiden 10.png|The Rudora deals a great deal of damage to Princess Ryuuki. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 11.png|It is also possible to finish her off with it before she gets a chance to transform. Den Ei Rei Bu Chibi Zenki blink Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the menu screens Chibi Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the jump-and-run sections Den ei rei bu game over.png|Chiaki and Guardian Spirit Zenki in the Game Over screen Chibi Zenki anime sequence intro Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the intros of a few anime sequence battles GS Zenki breathing.gif|Guardian Spirit Zenki as he appears in the anime sequence battles Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki in the anime sequence battles Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 3.png|Zenki avoiding an attack Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 4.png|Zenki avoiding an attack Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki preparing to punch a foe with his fists Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 5.png|Zenki recovering his health Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 6.png|Zenki preparing to use the double golden horn strike ("Aigirougi") Zenki den ei rei bu golden axe.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki holding the Golden Axe over his head Ending cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears in a cutscene Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 2.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki as he appears in a cutscene Zenki 2 00020.png|Zenki fighting Karuma (2nd form) Multiplayer zenki icon den ei rei bu.png|Zenki's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 6.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki as he appears in his transformation cutscene. Tenchi Meidou Intro GS Zenki intro Tenchi Meidou.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki as he appears in the intro of Tenchi Meidou GS Zenki intro golden horn Tenchi Meidou.png|On this image he is shown having his "golden horn" extended from his fist Mugshots and small Sprites Chibi Zenki mug Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki's face as it appears in the text boxes Chibi Zenki with Chiaki sprites Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki on the overworld Battle Mode Zenki tenchi meidou.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki as he appears in Battle Mode Zenki vs karuma tree tenchi meidou.png|Zenki fighting Karuma (tree form) Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Good